The Reason
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: Draco apprend des choses essentielles sur la vie? Je suis nulle en résumé .


**Auteur **: BloodyBlackGirl

**Genre** : Tristounet? Mention Slash… HPDM, mais ici, c'est plus DMHP lol c'est un O.S.

**Base **: Bah Harry Potter!

**Note** : C'est la toune "The Reason' de Hoobastank. Je l'aimai pas, cette chanson là, justqu'à ce que je découvre pourquoi : elle était parfaite pour un SongeFic!

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**THE REASON**

* * *

****

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do**

On peut dire ce que l'on veut à propos de moi, il n'y a que ton avis qui compte pour moi. Je sais quel monstre j'ai été avec toi, comment j'ai été mauvais. Mais tout ceci faisait partit de l'éducation stricte de mes parents, et Voldemort. Oh, je sais que tu sais que mon père est Mangemort. Comme je regrette ces actes immondes qu'il a commis! Je suis certain que tu ne peux pas savoir comment je peux me sentir mal vis-à-vis tous les massacres qui se produisent présentement. Depuis que la guerre à été déclarée « officielle » par cet idiot de Fudge, nos joutes verbales sont de plus en plus horrible à mes yeux. Je ne peux supporter la souffrance dans ton regard lorsque je te rappel les meurtres commis par le mage noir, que je sais que tu vois dans tes rêves. Je m'en veux tellement de ces mots criés à ton égard… Je regrette de ne pas avoir su me faire apprécier de toi, en première année. Je regrette tellement… J'aurais voulu qu'on soit autre chose, toi et moi.

**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**

Maintenant, tu es là, étendu sur un sol boueux, du sang coulant le long de ta tempe. La pluie a commencé à tomber, il y quelques heures, peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Lorsque je t'ai vu glisser par terre, je t'ai cru mort, un moment. Mon cœur à raté plusieurs battements, j'ai eu si peur! Et j'ai vu mon père abordé un sourire monstrueux, et j'ai su, j'ai su qu'il allait te tuer, à cet instant. Et comme je regrette toutes les choses que je t'ai faites! Nos rencontres se sont défilé devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle. Et j'ai comprit une chose : je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, pas maintenant. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seul! Pas alors que je venais de découvrir…

**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

J'ai comprit à la minute-même que j'allais tout faire pour empêcher mon père de te faire plus de mal. Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter la vision de toi, dans une marre de sang, tes beaux yeux verts autrefois si brillant, maintenant terne. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, pas avant de t'avoir fait partager ma découverte.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**

J'étais dans une rage folle, mais je ne pouvais pas simplement me jeter au visage de mon père sans raison. Je devais agir stratégiquement, sans me faire voir, pour ne pas te perdre. Avant, je l'aurais regardé te tuer rudement, sans ressentir autre chose qu'une satisfaction intense, un bien-être cruel. Mais maintenant, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas! J'ai trouvé ma voix, j'ai trouvé comment devenir enfin moi-même, juste Draco, sans avoir à devoir supporté ce terrible Malfoy à sa suite. Ce terrible mot qui signifie souffrance et mort… Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière un masque de froideur, je ne veux plus te faire de mal. J'ai donc lancé un sortilège à mon père. Par chance, j'avais été discret lorsque je t'avais perçu étendu par terre, il ne m'a pas vu.

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

Je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, à cette période de l'année. C'est vrai que Dumbledore nous avait laissé l'immense privilège de rester ici cet été. Tu avais sauté sur l'occasion, pour quitter enfin tes immondes moldus. Mon père avait été ravi de la nouvelle et m'avait très clairement donné l'ordre de redevenir ton « ami » et de vous espionner, toi et les professeurs. Je te détestais, avant. Je faisais tout pour te voir plus bas que terre. Mais quand je t'ai vu dans cette salle de classe, recroquevillé sur toi-même sans un coin de la pièce, j'avais voulu aller te serrer dans mes bras. J'avais voulu tout remettre à zéro, effacer toutes les années de souffrances que je t'avais fait vivre. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi je t'évitais le plus souvent possible. Je comprends pourquoi j'avais surpris des larmes glissées le long de mes joues pâles, un soir. J'ai su pourquoi je voulais changer. Je savais, mais je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Tout ce que j'ai fait, toutes les gentillesses envers les autres, envers Granger et Weasley, envers les enfants de moldus… tous ces changements, je les avais fait pour toi. J'ai changé pour toi. Et présentement, je te regarde, tu es couché dans un lit aux draps blancs. Il est environ une heure du matin…

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday**

Je ne fais que penser depuis que je suis assis sur cette chaise. Je pense à toutes les choses idiotes et mauvaises que je t'ai fait. Tous les mauvais tours que je t'ai joué. Tous les coups bas… Je suis désolé pour ces nombreux coups de poings, pour ces insultes gratuites, pour ces mascarades, pour avoir trompé ta confiance, l'année passée. J'avais intégré l'Ordre du Phœnix, tu te souviens? J'étais un espion… j'avais réussi à tromper la vigilance de Dumbledore. Je récoltais des informations pour Voldemort. Mais il n'y a que toi qui s'étais méfié, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'avais pas voulu me croire, au début. Mais tu avais fini par le faire, je pouvais passer mes journées complète à te répété que j'étais un gentil. Mais notre début d' « amitié » avait rapidement prit fin alors que tu m'avais vu, un soir, une cagoule de Mangemort sur le visage. C'était lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard à laquelle je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais venir. Tu ne t'étais douté de rien. Mais… tu m'avais vu. Tu m'avais vu tué cette jeune fille. Je m'en veux tellement. J'y pense à tous les jours. Je ne peux pas me défaire de ce regard meurtrier et déçu que tu m'avais lancé. Je me souviens des dernières paroles que tu m'avais dites, avant que nos insultes reprennent comme avant. ''Je te croyais…''. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je regrette, maintenant!

**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away**

Et c'est à cause de moi, à cause de mon père, à cause de mes renseignements sur toi, tout est de ma faute! Je m'en veux tellement! Et Mme Pomfresh ne sait même pas si tu vas t'en sortir. Mon père t'a fait subir trop de fois le sortilège du Doloris. Elle dit que tu es enfermé dans ta tête, que tu as fait ça pour te protéger de la douleur. Parfois, tu as quelques spasmes et tu hurles, mais tu retombes toujours sur le matelas, comme une poupée de chiffon. Je me sens si mal de te voir souffrir comme ça. J'aurais tellement aimé être arrivé avant! Je regrette de ne pas avoir envoyé le sort de la mort, à Lucius. Comme j'aurais du! De temps à autres, le directeur vient se renseigner sur ta santé. Je suis caché sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Et voilà que tu recommences à trembler comme une feuille sous le vent de l'automne.

**And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear**

Mais cette fois, Pomfresh n'est pas la pour te donner une potion calmante. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'allé se coucher, que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à vouloir te sortir de là. Il a dit que tu étais dans un état bien pire que celui des Longdubat. Des larmes coulent le long de te joues. Mais pour une fois, tu ne cris pas. Tu ne donnes que l'impression d'être trop triste. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer ces gouttes salées. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi! J'ai changé pour toi, je ferais tout pour toi! J'ai besoin de toi… J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, que tu comprennes, que tu saches! Je veux que tu saches! J'en ai besoin…

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**

J'ai besoin que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis comme ça, maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi! Je veux que tu saches que tu es tout pour moi, maintenant. Maintenant, Maintenant… Maintenant que je suis moi-même! Je veux que tu saches la raison de ce changement, je veux que tu me pardonne du bâtard insensible que j'étais…

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**

Je veux que tu me croies, je veux que te m'écoutes, que tu saches que tout ce que je suis maintenant, c'est grâce à toi! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir refaire notre rencontre, te tendre la main sans insulter Weasley. Peut-être serions-nous plus proche encore que tu l'étais avec lui? Je crois que je ressens autre chose que de l'amitié envers toi. Tu m'as montré tellement de choses en si peu de temps! J'aimerais que tu veuilles me parler, une fois, qu'une seule. Pour te dire que je m'excuse pour toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises, toutes les atrocités que mon père à commises! Pour te dire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et unique raison à tous ces changements…

**and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you**

Te dire que grâce à toi, je comprends mieux le monde. Que grâce à toi, je me sens libre. Que grâce à toi, je sais ce qu'est l'amour, maintenant.

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you**

Je ne suis plus qui j'étais avant. Je ne suis plus le parfait petit fil à son père. Je suis moi-même. Je ne sais plus si je suis parfait, encore. Sûrement pas. Personne ne l'est, de toute façon. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne veux plus agir comme ça, maintenant. Mais je veux que tu te sortes de cette impasse, cet endroit où tu t'es caché. Les larmes se sont taries sur tes joues rouges. Je crois que tu fais de la fièvre. Mais quand je touche ton visage, tu es glacé. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te sortir de là. J'aimerais que tu reviennes…

**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Il fait jour maintenant. Le soleil se lève, éclairant ton visage malade. Tu n'as plus bouger de la nuit, après que tu aies pleuré. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux plus supporter ton visage immobile et blanc. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'aurais voulu que tu saches, avant que je parte. Loin. Mais tu n'es plus là. Tu m'as quitté, et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire, de t'expliquer.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used ****to be**

J'ai connu l'amour grâce à toi. J'ai connu plein de chose, en si peu de temps. Et j'ai comprit, beaucoup. Et je ne peux pas rester qui j'étais, avant. J'ai changé, tu sais? J'espère que tu comprends, même si je ne t'ai pas parlé. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, d'avoir changé comme ça? Mais si tu m'en veux, il va falloir que tu t'en veuilles aussi, parce que c'est toi, qui m'as fait changer comme ça.

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

Je voulais tout refaire du début, avec toi à mes cotés. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, je n'ai pas comprit assez vite. Je crois que je n'attendais qu'une bonne raison valable, pour changer comme ça, une bonne raison pour recommencer ma vie. Et je l'ai trouvé. J'ai comprit que sans toi, ma vie ne valait rien. Mais tu m'as quitté, me laissant comme seul souvenir ton visage crispé de douleur, froid et blanc, dans la clarté du jour. Je ne veux pas vivre sans pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas vivre sans pouvoir te dire que je t'aime.

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know**

Je voulais une raison pour montrer à quelqu'un que ce masque de glace, ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Mais je L'ai découvert trop tard. Je L'ai découvert… trop tard… et maintenant, je suis couché à coté de ton corps froid, pleurant sur ta poitrine où ton cœur ne bat plus. J'espère que tu comprends ce que je ressens, ce que je vais faire… Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro, je veux que tu vois de moi un nouveau coté, le coté Draco. Je veux que tu me vois, moi. Et je vais te prouver que je peux être différent, que je peux être quelqu'un de bien.

**A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

Les gens vont peut-être pensé que c'est mon père, qui m'a tué. Mais moi je sais que ce ne sera pas vrai. Ils vont essayer de trouver une raison pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais il n'y a que moi, et toi, qui va exactement savoir. Parce que tu es ma seule raison de vivre, maintenant. Mais tu n'es plus là, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire. Tu n'as pas voulu que je t'explique, que je t'avoue. Alors je vais te suivre, et je vais te dire que j'ai changé pour toi, pour te montrer que je n'étais pas qui tu croyais que j'étais, pour te dire que je voulais qu'on efface nos erreurs passées, pour te dire je t'aime Harry…

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


End file.
